


Flip Of A Coin

by transtobio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9681263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transtobio/pseuds/transtobio
Summary: No matter the path in life you take, you'll always run into those important to you.Or, what happens when Kageyama pursues art instead of volleyball.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaneki_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaneki_coffee/gifts).



> Happy late birthday Tal! I apologize for never being able to finish a fic on time but... Well, its finally done?
> 
> Edit: Fixed some typo's and changed around some sentences, not enough that it's completely different though

 

"-Don't forget to vary up your lines, even a simple pencil drawing can be a masterpiece with the right skills-" Kageyama yawned discreetly and struggled to stay awake, already done with class for the day.

Art school wasn't anything like he imagined. Kageyama had anticipated drawing entire class periods and being around others with the same passion as his, as well as receiving instruction from notable alumni of the school. Instead, both his teachers and his classes were relatively normal. There was definitely a bigger focus on art, and he was surrounded by people with the same skills. He (personally) thought the most obvious difference was that doodling in class wasn't discouraged.

Kageyama didn't mind this as much as he thought he would. He suffered through the normal classes in anticipation for the later part of the day: electives.

His last class of the day was Art Fundamentals, and even though Kageyama knew most of what was being taught, he still enjoyed the class. There had only been boring assignments so far, but today was the day they'd receive their first _project._

Speaking of which, Kageyama realized he had been zoning out for the last five minutes. What if it had been assigned when he wasn't paying attention?

"-And now for your first project-" Oh thank god.

"Your first project will be about symbolism. Each of you will receive a piece of paper with a word, for example an emotion or experience, and you will have to draw something that represents or exemplifies that. If you go the cliché route-" The teacher eyed several students, who sat up straight, "You will have points taken off. No picture of a person smiling to represent 'joy', no tombstone to represent 'loss'. You would have to draw a perfect tombstone to pass."

Kageyama nodded diligently, a stern look on his face. He wasn't prone to cliches, but he also wasn't the best student. Kageyama would have to try his best.

"Now then, please form a line and take a piece of paper out of the basket."

Kageyama stood up quickly and, in the progress, bumped a girl beside him. She glared and he would've apologized if the classroom hadn't been dead silent. It looked like everyone was taking this assignment as seriously as he was.

He waited anxiously as the line moved at a snails pace; how long does it take to get a paper from a basket and sit back down?

It felt like hours before he finally sat back in his seat. Kageyama clenched the piece of paper in his hands; he hadn't opened it yet, afraid of any verbal reaction he might have. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes before opening the paper.

_Happiness._

Well. Hmm. Kageyama hadn't expected that.

How was he supposed to draw happiness?

Kageyama was already awful when it came to abstract subjects, and he thought about what he could do for the assignment while the class cleaned up. He tried to think of what made him happy, but the only thing he could think of was drawing. It would be silly to draw a pencil or canvas for a project as big as this one, and he was sure he would get points taken off. It might be seen as... pandering.

What could he draw then? Kageyama was still stumped by the time they had finished cleaning, so he decided to take a walk before he headed home. He tended to pace when he was thinking, which annoyed his roommate. Kageyama may not necessarily _like_ the guy, but he wasn't about to irritate him on purpose.

Maybe he'd visit Re that was on the way home. It was a nice, discreet, coffee shop tucked into a street corner five minutes away from his apartment. He liked to sit there and doodle weird things he found in the wallpaper, even though one of the barista's tended to bother him.

It was better than walking aimlessly, he supposed. Kageyama coughed a bit as he crossed the street, feeling his chest tense up. He needed to figure out what to draw before the stress got to him.

He was at the coffee shop before he knew it, and was about to step in when someone bumped his shoulder.

"-You sure I haven't seen you around before? You look familiar," One man was saying, his back to Kageyama.

"Sorry, I'm pretty busy so I don't go out often. You must be confusing me for someone else." The guy he was talking to said, taking a step back.

The first one looked confused, but pushed on. "Oh, well why don't we exchange numbers and hang out when you're free?"

"Um..." he looked around anxiously before he spotted Kageyama staring at them. He smiled and Kageyama tilted his head in confusion; if he was uncomfortable why not just leave?

Then, in one second, Kageyama felt someone grab his arm and pull him in. "Looks like my friend is here, see you around."

Kageyama was jostled into the coffee shop and in line before he even realized what was happening. "Sorry about that, he wouldn't leave me alone and I didn't want him to follow me in." Someone said, and Kageyama realized it was the one who had smiled at him seconds ago.

Kageyama shook his head and turned to face him. He was tall and had a smile on his face, although with his features it looked more like a smirk. He wasn't the type of guy you'd harass in broad daylight, which made that whole... scene even weirder.

Then again... the other guy was bigger. And more muscular. _And_ asshole-ish looking.

Actually, Kageyama thought, he looked pretty intimidating.

"Ah, its no problem." Kageyama replied after a moment, hoping he hadn't zoned out too long. "Did you know him?"

The other teen snorted. "No, he was just some random dude who likes to flirt with high school boys. Talk about creepy."

They walked a few steps forward as the line progressed. "I'm Kuroo Tetsurou, by the way."

"Kageyama Tobio."

"As thanks for helping me out with that... situation, let me buy you a coffee," Kuroo offered, looking genuinely apologetic.

Kageyama was temped, especially since he felt his wallet (or lack thereof) in his pocket, but he didn't like accepting charity. Especially since he had just met Kuroo a few minutes ago. "Thanks, but I'm fine-"

"I insist," Kuroo said with a pleasant smile, and he turned to the cashier, "You wouldn't happen to know what he usually gets, would you?"

"Oh, Tobio-chan?" The cashier wrinkled his nose. "He likes obnoxiously sugary drinks. Like frappuccinos."

Kageyama glared at him, and then Kuroo's obnoxious grin. "I'll get one of those, and an iced coffee."

"It'll be right out," The cashier said confidently.

Kageyama peeked at his name tag before he went to sit down and saw that it read 'Oikawa'. That name was... oddly familiar. Kageyama was contemplating whether or not he was having some sort of fever dream by the time Kuroo sat across from him and placed two drinks down. "So, what school do you go to? I don't recognize that uniform."

"Joshibi," Kageyama said after taking a sip of his drink. Were flavors this vivid in dreams? He couldn't remember. "I'm a first year."

"Really? I have some friends that go there," Kuroo said, squinting at Kageyama. "They must have changed the uniform recently."

Kageyama figured there would be no use in mentioning the uniform hasn't changed since the school became co-ed. Kuroo was probably just trying to make conversation.

"Do you know a Sawamura or a Sugawara?" Kuroo asked.

It was Kageyama's turn to squint. He was absolutely awful with names, but then he remembered his roommate mentioning upperclassmen with similar names. "I think my roommate does- his name is Hinata."

"Hinata Shouyou?" Kuroo leaned forward. "I've heard of him. He always complains about his asshole roommate."

Kageyama was going to kill Hinata when he got home. "Yes, him."

Kuroo looked amused, and took a sip of his drink. "Anyways, Sawamura and Sugawara are really talented artists. You can always go to them if you need advice."

"Thank you," Kageyama doubted he'd ever do that.

A moment of silence passed between the two of them, and Kageyama was tempted to take his drink and leave. He suddenly remembered the project he had been assigned earlier and _still_ had no idea what to do for, and doubted he'd get any work done with Kuroo there.

Thankfully enough, he didn't have to. A cheerful ring tone was heard, and Kuroo took his phone out of his pocket. "Yeah-again? Okay, I'll be there in a minute," Kuroo hung up and looked at Kageyama. "Sorry, I've got to head out. My friend got lost."

Kageyama nodded in farewell, sipping on his drink. He needed to come up with an idea.

 

* * *

  
  
A few days later, Kageyama felt like pulling his hair out.

He wasn't making any progress on the project at all. Nothing he thought of worked, and he was beginning to worry. He had more work done on his art _history paper_ than this project, which was saying something.

Kageyama was never any good with abstract ideas. He preferred to draw solid, tangible things. Entire sketchbooks were devoted to doodles of plants, buildings, and anything concrete. His current favorite subject to draw was animals, in fact, but there was no way that would fit in with this project.

He heard the solid thump that was the front door opening, and realized that Hinata was home. Judging by the voices he heard, he wasn't alone.

Kageyama knew there was no way he'd be able to work with other people around. People made _noise_ , and noise bothered him. Hinata was especially loud, and he inspired others to be loud.

Kageyama figured a walk might clear his head and give him inspiration, so he grabbed his backpack and opened the door. At the very least, it would get him away from home for a bit.

"Oi Kageyama," Hinata said, sitting on the couch with two other boys. "Where're you going?"

"A walk," Kageyama said, and nodded slightly. "Sawamura-san, Sugawara-san."

Daichi smiled. "You can call me Daichi, you know."

"And call me Suga!" Sugawara piped up, skimming through Hinata's sketchbook. "There's no need to be formal, we've seen each other enough."

"Right." Kageyama doubted he would do either of those things, but he didn't want to seem rude.

He left quickly, overhearing Sugawara's critique on Hinata's colors. He often went to the two for advice, so Kageyama got used to seeing Sugawara and Daichi often. He didn't feel comfortable talking to them himself, though, and never asked them to look at his work.

Kageyama didn't like talking to most people.

He wandered around for a few minutes, unsure where to go. Kageyama could go to the park, but at this time of day there were a lot of people around. The library was already closed, so that was also out of the question.

In the end, Kageyama found himself in front of a familiar coffee shop. There didn't _seem_ to be a lot of people inside, so he figured it would be okay to go in. It was generally quiet in there anyways, so he'd be able to get work done.

He noticed the annoying barista (Oisawa? Sokawa?) was on shift, and resisted the urge to make a face when he placed his order. Kageyama sat down in a corner of the shop and pulled out his sketchbook, relishing the quiet atmosphere. He sipped his drink and tapped his pencil idly, wondering what to draw.

An hour (and two pages) later, Kageyama wondered how much failing this project would impact his grade. He still had _nothing._ The doodles he had wouldn't suffice for something so big, and he didn't know what else to do.

What was happiness?

"You look frustrated," Someone said, and Kageyama looked up.

Kuroo smiled and sat across from him, looking like he just went on a run. Kageyama envied him; maybe if he exercised it would clear his head.

"What're you drawing?" Kuroo asked.

Kageyama closed his sketchbook. "I'm brainstorming ideas for a project."

"Oh? What's the project on?"

"Happiness," Kageyama said, and realized how weird that sounded. "I have to draw something representing happiness, but I don't know what to draw."

Kuroo hummed in thought. "Well, volleyball makes me happy, so that's probably what I would draw."

Kageyama frowned and opened his sketchbook, which made Kuroo laugh. "I doubt that applies to you, though."

"I used to play," Kageyama admitted, trying to remember the lines on a volleyball.

"Really? What position?"

"Tobio-chan was probably a setter," A new voice said, and Kageyama saw a drink appear on the table. "That's what our coach steered him towards, anyways."

Kageyama blinked, and looked at the barista's name tag. "How did you know that, Oikawa-san?"

Oikawa frowned. "We went to the same school together, remember?"

"You two know each other?" Kuroo interrupted.

Oikawa turned to him with a bright smile. "We were on the same team in middle school. Tobio-chan was my precious kouhai .. he used to be so cute, always following me around and asking about serving."

Kuroo snickered and glanced at Kageyama. "That _sounds_ pretty cute."

"I don't really remember middle school," Kageyama said, face burning with embarrassment. "Much less volleyball."

Oikawa's smile disappeared suddenly. "You probably wouldn't, considering what happened."

"What do you mean-"

"-Tooru! You need to be making drinks!"

"Sorry Mika-chan!" Oikawa said, and jogged back to his station.

Kuroo blinked, and turned to Kageyama. "... So, what happened?"

_No one was there._

"I don't want to talk about it."

 

* * *

  
  
_Skritch._ "No."

 _Click._ "Nope."

 _Rustle._ "Absolutely not."

Kageyama fell backwards on his bed, frustrated with his lack of progress. He still had no idea what to draw. He rolled onto his stomach and stared out his window; the only thing to see was the tan brick of the building next over, but it was still different than his ceiling.

He's tempted to clean up and go for a walk when he heard someone knock on the door. Kageyama figured it was just one of Hinata's friends, and ignored it.

He closed his eyes to think, but the knocking got more insistent. Kageyama remembered that Hinata was out at the moment, and figured he had forgotten his keys again. That idiot.

Kageyama adjusted his shirt as he walked down the tiny hall and went to the front door, "Stupid, did you forget your-"

It was Sugawara. And Sawamura. Kageyama floundered with what to say next, "S-sorry, Hinata's out-"

Sugawara was busy trying to hide his laughter while Daichi answered. "We figured. Do you know when he'll be back?"

"He's just at the convenience store," Kageyama said, and opened the door wider. "C-come in."

"Pardon the intrusion," Daichi said politely, elbowing for Sugawara to do the same. "Hinata asked us to help him with a project."

Kageyama realized he was talking to him. "Oh."

Daichi and Sugawara sat on the couch in the living room, and Kageyama suddenly felt awkward. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"No thanks," Daichi said but Sugawara piped up. "Can I have some water?"

Kageyama nodded, and took his time getting it. He returned a few minutes later to see Sugawara and Daichi whispering to each other, and placed a cup down. "We don't have any snacks, Hinata was getting some-"

"-That's fine," Sugawara said neutrally, eying Kageyama's hands. "Were you in the middle of working?"

Kageyama looked down to see he were covered in black ink. "Yes." He realized he had left fingerprints on the cup, and flushed. "I can get you a new drink-"

Sugawara laughed but got cut off when Daichi elbowed him. "Ow- Its fine. What are you working on?"

"My project," Kageyama said bluntly, backtracking after a second. "I mean-its the same project Hinata's working on."

"What are you doing for it?" Sugawara asked, looking curious. "You guys got prompts, right?'

"Ah, yes. Mine was happiness."

Daichi snorted. "That's the same one _I_ got my first year. It was awful."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I failed." Daichi said, surprised when Sugawara elbowed _him._ "What was that for?"

"That's not exactly helpful, is it?" Sugawara questioned, turning back to Kageyama with a polite smile. "I'm sure you're doing well on it."

"Well..." Kageyama trailed off before deciding to be truthful. "I don't have any idea what to do for it."

"Isn't it due next week?"

"... Yes."

"I-I mean, you still have plenty of time!" Sugawara said, looking as panicked as Kageyama felt. "Daichi, what did you do for the project?"

"I drew a chef smiling after winning a cooking competition," Daichi replied, sounding wistful all of a sudden. "It took me a long time to come up with that."

"You watch too many cooking shows," Sugawara said with a snort. "That's not very helpful for Kageyama."

"Well _excuse_ me," Daichi grumbled.

Kageyama, meanwhile, had a sudden idea. "You mean you don't have to draw something related to your own happiness?"

"Of course not," Sugawara said, taking a sip of his water. "That would be too boring."

"Happiness is happiness," Daichi added. "It doesn't matter who's experiencing it, as long as you can show it."

Kageyama frowned in thought, only to hear the front door slam shut.

"I'm home!" Hinata called, yelling afterwards. "Kageyama, did you bring _friends_ over?"

Kageyama grit his teeth, and waited patiently for Hinata to come in. "You forgot something."

"No I didn't, I followed the list perfectly-" Hinata stopped when he came inside and saw Sugawara and Daichi sitting on the couch, " _Crap,_ you were coming over today! Sorry!"

"Its fine, Hinata." Daichi said, and nodded to Kageyama. "He let us in."

"Try to remember next time," Sugawara teased.

Kageyama's fingers twitched, and he resisted the urge to excuse himself. He _finally_ had inspiration, but he didn't want to be impolite. "Thank you Sawamura-san, Sugawara-san."

"No problem," Daichi said, smiling at him. "I hope it helps."

"Thanks for what?" Hinata asked, squawking when Kageyama rubbed ink all over his face.

 

* * *

  
  
The next day, Kageyama was less sure that his idea would work. He tapped his spoon against the bowl, thinking. It _sounded_ like it would, but he should make sure before committing to it.

Kageyama needed someone else's opinion.

"You've still got ink on your hands," Hinata said, and Kageyama blinked.

Oh right. He was still eating breakfast. Now would be the perfect time to ask.

"What makes you happy?"

Hinata looked confused. "Food?"

"No, dummy. Like... really happy?"

" _... Food?_ "

Kageyama groaned and nearly dropped his head in his bowl. "You're no help."

"I'm sorry?" Hinata said, completely lost. "Why are you mad?"

"I need the opinion of someone who's not an idiot."

"Oi!"

They soon realized they would be late if they took any longer, and hurried to get ready. At least the walk to school wasn't long.

Kageyama barely paid attention at school that day, entirely focused on his project. He didn't have anyone he could ask... at least no one at school. Maybe if he stopped by the coffee shop after he could talk to Kuroo? But what if he wasn't there?

Kageyama was so caught up in his thoughts that he barely noticed his name being called, and he realized that they were being put in groups. He squinted at the board, and realized it read 'Discussion.'

This was the _perfect_ solution to his problem. Kageyama moved his desk and found himself face-to-face with two classmates, and he suddenly panicked.

Kageyama had no rough draft. Hell, he barely had an _idea_ for this project. He was going to look so stupid.

"So, who wants to go first?" One guy said, sounding like he had just woken up.

"I can," The girl said, fiddling with a piece of paper. "I just finished it last night, though."

"I haven't even done mine yet," The other admitted.

"Me either," Kageyama echoed, feeling suddenly calm. "I have an idea, though."

"What is it?" She asked.

"Well... my prompt is happiness," Kageyama was unsure how to explain his idea. "Its-well-I want to do something about someone else's happiness. I'm not sure what to do though."

"I get happy when I find money on the ground," The girl offered, only to hear the other guy snort. "Excuse you."

"That sounds so lame!"

"Well then, what makes _you_ happy?"

He got quiet for a moment, and Kageyama realized he was blushing. "Calling my family back home."

"Aww, that's cute." She teased.

"Shut up," He grumbled, even redder.

The girl giggled again and turned suddenly to Kageyama. "Sorry, I don't know if that helped."

Kageyama blinked. "No, that was fine. Thank you. Can I see your rough draft?"

She turned pink, and shyly turned over the paper. "My prompt was about nature, so I decided to..."

The last bit of the class period passed relatively peacefully, and before Kageyama realized it school was over. Talking with his classmates had helped, but he still wasn't confident. Who else could he ask... Kuroo.

When Kageyama arrived at Re, however, he realized that Kuroo was nowhere to be found. Kageyama had the _worst_ luck.

He sighed, and ordered a drink anyways. "Can I have a medium-"

"Frappuccino?" The barista guessed, and Kageyama realized it was Oikawa. "You really should pay attention, Tobio-chan."

Kageyama coughed awkwardly, but nodded.

"It'll be right out-by the way, I need to talk to you."

Kageyama nodded, but then realized he could ask Oikawa instead. "Wait, I need to talk to you too."

"Okay?" Oikawa said, clearly thrown for a loop.

He handed Kageyama his drink, still flummoxed, "I, uh, get off in a few minutes,"

"I'll wait," Kageyama answered, going to sit in a corner.

He resisted the urge to tap his fingers, and instead watched people filter in and out. Most chose to leave as soon as they got their drink, too busy to relax and take in the atmosphere of this quiet coffee shop. That was another reason Kageyama liked to come here; he always had somewhere to sit.

"Tobio-chan," someone said suddenly, and Kageyama looked up to see Oikawa standing beside him.

He sat down after a moment, clad in a school uniform and carrying a drink. It looked like he was just another customer, even though Kageyama knew he had been working here seconds ago.

Kageyama waited for Oikawa to talk and sipped his coffee awkwardly. He noticed Oikawa was doing the same, and inwardly sighed. Which of them was going to talk first?

Several minutes passed of them staring/not staring at each other, and Kageyama knew he'd have to be the one to talk first. "So-"

"-Did quitting volleyball make you happier?" Oikawa asked suddenly, face tense.

Kageyama was stunned, but Oikawa kept going. "I know what happened in middle school. With your team. I know why they did it, too." he took a drink. "I saw the game, and I talked to Kunimi-chan and Kindaichi after. They instigated it."

Kageyama inhaled suddenly and wondered why it seemed like such a surprise. He _knew_ that already, or at least expected it. Kunimi and Kindaichi had been the two he was closest to, at least before he became so demanding. It was fitting that they'd be the ones to teach him a lesson.

Oikawa stared expectedly at Kageyama. "Take your time answering. I need to know."

Kageyama looked down at his hands. His calluses had long since faded, only to be replaced by softer ones on his index, middle, and thumb. One of his fingers was still crooked from a previous break, but his hands were more likely to be covered in paint than bruises.

Art had been there for Kageyama when volleyball couldn't be. He loved both of them, but with art he was solitary. He could be alone. He didn't need to rely on others.

Volleyball would have taught Kageyama how to work with others, but art had taught him how to work with himself.

Kageyama had chosen one over the other, and it had been as simple as flipping a coin.

"... I don't know if would've been happier continuing volleyball." Kageyama says after a long moment. "What happened hurt, but I could've gotten over it. It was just middle school."

He took a deep breath, and continued. "But I'm happy now, and that's what matters."

Oikawa looked astonished at his answer, and attempted to mile. He opened his mouth to say something, but got interrupted by a soft tune. "Wha-damnit, I have to leave."

He grabbed his drink and stood up in one swift motion. "... Thank you for telling me."

Kageyama was about to smile, but he remembered something and grabbed Oikawa's arm. "Wait, does playing volleyball make you happy?"

Oikawa furrowed his brows. "... What?"

"Just answer the question," Kageyama said, frustrated all of a sudden.

"Playing volleyball makes me the _happiest,_ of course." Oikawa replied haughtily. "Its the only thing I want to do."

Kageyama nodded, "Good."

He let go of Oikawa's arm, surprised when the other still idled.

"... You know, Tobio-chan," Oikawa said quietly, more so muttering to himself. "If you ever want to play again I'd be willing to teach you a few tricks. Just don't tell anyone."

"Okay, Oikawa-san."

Oikawa smiled, and left the moment his phone buzzed again.

 

* * *

 

Two weeks later, Kageyama sat in his last class of the day. They were supposed to get their projects back that day, and he couldn't wait. Kageyama was confident that he _passed,_ but anything more than that was up in the air.

The teacher cleared her throat, and he sat straight up. "I'll be handing out the grade sheets for your last project now."

Five minutes later, Kageyama held a folded piece of paper in his hands. Yet again, he was afraid to open it. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and then...

... A bright, shiny, red _97_ greeted him.

Kageyama had received full marks.

He was. Wow. He was _elated ._

In the end, Kageyama couldn't think of anything he could draw that personally made him happy. However, after his recent talk with Oikawa, inspiration struck him. Volleyball didn't turn out well for him, but it had for Oikawa. Kageyama could still remember when Oikawa had received the best setter award his final year of middle school. Even from the stands, he could see Oikawa's bright smile and tearful face. He had never seen someone look so _happy_ before.

That's why Kageyama had decided to draw Oikawa from that instance. He was glad he did, considering the obnoxiously high grade he had received for that.

However, there was a note below the _97._ 'See me after class.'

Kageyama felt his stomach drop, and instantly worried. What could she want to talk about? Was it his lack of color, his composition, his _subject?_

Endless worry pooled in his head, and he felt himself twitch when the bell signaled the end of class.

"You wanted to see me?"

His teacher looked up from her briefcase, and smiled. "Ah, Kageyama-kun. You did well on your project."

He nodded. "Thank you."

"I really liked the emotion you captured in it, and your _lighting-_ it was so wonderful. Would you be okay with it going up in a gallery? A friend of mine is looking for pieces like it."

Kageyama nodded again, at a loss for words. He bit his lip to prevent himself from smiling, aware that his smile was considered scary.

"Perfect! Oh, I have a little bonus for you too," She leaned forward and lowered her voice. "I'll let tell you about the next project. It won't be assigned for a while, but it never hurts to get ahead."

Kageyama gulped. "What is it?"

"Portrait drawings, with themes similar to this last project."

Kageyama's eyes widened. His teacher was trying to make him suffer.

"Oh! I forgot I have a meeting to get to," she said, checking her watch and snapping her briefcase closed. "You better head home soon."

"I will."

Kageyama did not, in fact, head home soon. Instead, he went to Re.

Oikawa wasn't working (for once) so Kageyama was able to get his drink without any issues and sit down. He took his usual spot in the secluded corner and took out his sketchbook, pencil poised to draw at any minute.

He was awful at drawing portraits. People, in general, were difficult. Kageyama never got their expressions right, and he could never capture their 'presence.' He once stared at a photo for an hour, attempted to draw it, and _still_ got the expression wrong.

Kageyama knew he had to get started on the project immediately, otherwise he would fail.

"You look tense," A familiar voice said, and Kageyama looked up to see Kuroo. "Drawing?"

"I was about to," Kageyama said, and sighed as he closed his sketchbook.

Kuroo raised an eyebrow. "Still stuck on that project?"

"No, I turned that in last week." Kageyama thought for a moment, and opened his sketchbook to scribble an idea. "This is for the next one."

"What happened with the first one?"

"My teacher wants it to be put in a gallery."

Kuroo coughed suddenly, and Kageyama realized he had taken a sip of his drink. "Uh, are you okay?"

He held a hand up, coughing again several times before taking a deep breath. "I just-wow- That's really cool."

Kageyama felt himself turn pink, and stared at his cup. "I've had works in galleries before."

"Really?"

"Yeah, that's how I got a scholarship to Joshibi." Why was he so talkative today?

Kuroo perched his chin on his fingers, interested. "Tell me about it."

"Its no big deal," Kageyama started, suddenly self conscious. "I won a contest in middle school, and the prize was a gallery space. The principal of Joshibi saw my work and really liked it, so she offered me a scholarship."

"The same thing happened with Hinata." Kageyama added as an afterthought. "Since we come from the same area she suggested we room together."

"Wow," Kuroo replied, awe evident. "So you just packed up and left? Where are you from?"

"Miyagi."

"Where in Miyagi?"

"Just a small town," Kageyama shrugged. "Nowhere special."

Kuroo hummed, an odd expression on his face. "So, where's this gallery?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"So I can _see_ it, of course." Kuroo said. "You've only shown me sketches."

Kageyama hesitated to tell him. He wasn't sure why, but Kageyama felt shy all of a sudden. Why didn't he want Kuroo to see his art? "I have a picture on my phone. I can show you that instead."

"Aww, why won't you tell me?" Kuroo whined. "That's fine, though. I'd get embarrassed, too."

"I'm not embarrassed," Kageyama denied as he unlocked his phone, scrolling through pictures. Had he deleted it already?

"Are too," Kuroo replied, a fond note in his voice.

Kageyama gave up on finding the photo in his album and opened instagram instead. "Here."

He slid his phone over to Kuroo and watched him pick it up, apprehensive.

Kuroo inhaled sharply. "Whoa." was all he said, and he stared at the picture for a few more minutes. "This is really impressive."

Kageyama took a sip of his drink, feeling warm all of a sudden. "T-Thank you."

"I didn't know your art was online," Kuroo said, pulling out his own phone.

"Just finished works. I don't want to clog up my account."

"I can tell," Kuroo said with a hum, and handed Kageyama back his phone. "I only have pictures of friends on mine."

"No art?"

"No way, I'd be to embarrassed to post any," Kuroo said dismissively. "I'm not very good at it, since I don't have the time."

Kageyama thought for a moment. "I'd like to see your drawings." He bet Kuroo was better than he claimed to be.

Silence followed, and he peeked up to see Kuroo's face was red. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine! Well, I have to get going," Kuroo said quickly, and picked up his bag. "I just remembered I have something to do."

Kageyama blinked, and just like that Kuroo was gone.

 

* * *

 

A week later, Kageyama stared out the window of the shop. He was doing quick sketches of people as they walked by as a sort of warm up. It wasn't _really_ one since Kageyama didn't have his materials or any idea what he was doing for the project, but he had no other excuse to doodle. He'd rather claim project work than reveal the real reason he was stuck here.

Kageyama had, to his extreme embarrassment, forgotten his keys in his apartment. Thus, he was stuck here until Hinata noticed his texts and decided to respond. He had mentioned hanging out with friends that day, and while Kageyama didn't want to spoil his fun he also wanted to go home and change out of school clothes. His shirt felt obnoxiously damp against his binder, and he didn't want to even think about the sweat that had collected under _that._

Oh well. Kageyama twirled his pencil and doodled a woman standing near the coffee shop, talking on the phone as she held a child's hand. The kid was quietly sucking on a lollipop, and looked to be the picture of innocence. She blinked, and Kageyama realized that she was staring at him.

Against his better judgment, Kageyama decided to smile at her. Ever since Hinata pointed out his hellish smile, he had been secretly practicing in front of the mirror. He hoped it looked better now.

The child continued to stare at him but, suddenly, smiled back. She even waved at him.

Kageyama put a hand over his mouth and turned away, worried that a wider smile would look weird. Instead he turned to his sketchbook. Maybe he could use that as an idea for his portrait project...

He already knew that wouldn't work. Portraits were supposed to be detailed, since artists often worked with the subject up-close and in person. Simply drawing a smiling child wouldn't work.

Kageyama looked out the window again to see if the child was still there, but instead a familiar figure caught his attention.

It was Kuroo, and he was walking down the street opposite to the shop. What surprised Kageyama was that he wasn't alone. Instead, he had an arm around another boy's shoulder, and appeared to be talking avidly. His smile was brighter than the child's had been, and Kageyama knew he had to look away.

"Oh, there goes Kuroo-chan and Kenma chan," Oikawa's voice said, and Kageyama realized he had been hovering around him for some time. "I heard Kenma-chan was sick for a while, I'm glad he's feeling better now."

"... Who's Kenma?" Kageyama had to ask.

Oikawa gave him a look. "Kozume Kenma. Kuroo-chan's childhood friend. There's no way you _haven't_ heard of him from Kuroo."

Kageyama frowned, and tried to think. Kuroo _had_ mentioned a childhood friend, but Kageyama couldn't remember his name. The only name he remembered sounded like Tenma...

... Which was very similar to Kenma. "I forgot his name."

"I'm not surprised," Oikawa looked fondly at the two. "It almost looks like they're dating."

Kageyama whipped his head up to look at Kuroo, who was almost out of his train of sight. "Are they?"

Oikawa snorted. "No way," he replied, and wiped down a nearby table.

"Oh."

"Most childhood friends never date-wait a second," Oikawa turned toward Kageyama, cleaning rag still in his hand. "Tobio-chan, are you jealous?"

Kageyama felt his face heat up, and shook his head. "Nope. No way. Never."

"You sound like it~" Oikawa sing-songed. "Don't worry, Kuroo-chan isn't dating anyone."

"I'm not jealous."

Oikawa laughed at Kageyama's face, which was slowly turning red. "You really thought they were. Oh my god."

"I didn't!"

Oikawa snickered and was about to speak when something hit the back of his head. "Oi, troublesome Tooru! Get back to work!"

"Yes, Mika-chan!"

Kageyama resisted the urge to laugh as he watched Oikawa slump back to the register. His smile soon faded, however, when he remembered what the other boy had said.

He had always assumed Kuroo was dating someone. He just seemed so personable and... _friendly._ Surely someone like him would be in a relationship.

Kuroo was nothing like Kageyama, who struggled through a casual conversation with strangers. Kageyama had trouble managing that on a good day, but Kuroo? He _excelled._

After all, that's how they had met.

Maybe this meant he had a chance...

Kageyama shook his head quickly and came back to reality. He really needed to focus on this project, and not be distracted by a silly, sudden crush.

 

* * *

 

"Who is that?" Kageyama mumbled to himself, and rolled over on his bed.

Ever since he realized his feelings for the other boy, Kageyama had taken to going through Kuroo's instagram. Kuroo had followed him the day Kageyama had shown him his art, and it was all to easy for Kageyama to go through it whenever he felt bored, or wanted to ignore the art project looming over his head. 

Kageyama squinted as he scrolled down, seeing yet another picture of Kuroo with Kenma. It looked like it was taken the day Kageyama had seen the two walking around. Kenma looked utterly disinterested, but Kuroo was flashing a peace sign and smiling.

Kageyama wanted to take a picture with Kuroo.

"Oi! Crappyama!" Hinata shouted, and banged on his door instead of knocking. "I need your help!"

Kageyama groaned, and slipped of his bed. "What is it?"

"I can't get this paint out of fabric!"

"Aren't _all_ of your shirts covered in paint?" Kageyama asked, and opened the door.

Hinata stood before him, and he had the most pitiable look on his face. Kageyama felt himself frown immediately, out of both sympathy and irritation. He looked down at the garment Hinata was holding, and realized why he was so distressed. "... How did you get paint on your binder?"

"I didn't think this paint went through clothes," Hinata whined. "I just had a tank top on over it."

Kageyama huffed, and grabbed the binder from Hinata. "How long ago did this happen?" he asked as they walked to their bathroom.

Hinata followed him meekly. "An hour ago."

"We can get it out," Kageyama said confidently. "Wait- where's the stain remover?"

"Uhh," Hinata rummaged around the bottom of the sink, and Kageyama carefully spread the binder on top of the toilet and knelt down. "Here."

"Q-tip?"

"Here-wait, why aren't we doing this on the counter?" Hinata asked, sitting down regardless.

"Idiot, we don't have any counter space."

Hinata looked up, noticed the toothbrushes perched ominously on the counter edge, and reconsidered. "I guess your right."

Kageyama snorted, but decided not to answer. He dipped the q-tip in the rubbing alcohol and worked upwards on the stain, replacing it several times. It took a bit of time, but soon enough the stain was nearly invisible. "Be nore careful next time."

"Yeah, yeah." Hinata said, and tugged on his shirt.

Kageyama noticed this, and realized what it meant. "... If you want, you can wear my binder. I don't know if it will _fit,_ but this is going to need to be washed afterwards."

Hinata's laughed, like Kageyama had just told him a funny joke. "Aren't you wearing it now? I can just put on a sports bra."

"That's what I'm wearing right now. A sports bra."

"... Lucky," Hinata grumbled. "I don't look flat in one."

Kageyama shrugged. "Well, that's why you can wear mine."

"Nah, I'm fine," Hinata said, and grinned. "You know, you've been a lot nicer lately."

"Really?" Kageyama said dryly.

"Really!" Hinata insisted. "Its like, you're softer."

"Have I gained weight?"

"No! Damnit, you're all kind and mellow now."

"Okay?" Kageyama raised an eyebrow. "I think I'm the same as before."

"You're not! Daichi-san and Sugawara-san are friends with you, you _go out_ a lot, and you're always on your phone now!"

Kageyama remembered that his phone was still open to Kuroo's instagram, and turned pink.

Hinata pointed a finger. "See? You're blushing- wait, why are you blushing?"

"Shut up, I am not!" Kageyama put a hand over his face, and nearly hit his eye with the q-tip.

"Ohoho ~ you are," Hinata had an odd glint in his eye. "Tell me Kageyama-kun, are you dating someone?"

Kageyama felt his face turn redder, and he glared at Hinata, who simply laughed. "Oh my god! Relax, I'm just asking-"

Hinata's voice was cut off suddenly by Kageyama's hand. "You're being too loud, remember the neighbors?"

Hinata nodded quickly, and Kageyama released his hand. "... Seriously, _are_ you dating someone?"

"No," Kageyama replied, voice quiet.

Hinata looked like he wanted to ask more, but he stopped himself. He glanced at the binder still sitting on the toilet. "Is the stain out?"

"Yeah, just throw it in the washer, not the dryer since that makes-"

"-the elasticity fade, yeah yeah, I know."

Kageyama huffed. "Good."

" _... So_ do I know who you like? I mean, obviously you have a crush on someone."

"I'm not telling."

 

* * *

 

"-And when I came back, the two of them had bloody noses," Kuroo said, taking a drink of his coffee. "When I asked them why, they said they got attacked by a cat. A _cat!_ In the middle of a run!"

Kageyama hummed, and continued drawing. "Weird."

"I know," Kuroo replied, and frowned. "You'd think they would tell their own _captain_ why."

Kageyama stared at the paper for a moment, and reached for an eraser. "It's probably nothing serious."

"It better not be."

The two of them sighed in unison, albeit for different reasons. Kuroo was stressed over his team, and Kageyama worried about his drawing. He _still_ couldn't get a hang of portraits.

He turned to a clean page and started again, this time attempting to draw Hinata. First the rough sketch, then the spiky hair, and finally an annoying expression...

Nope. Kageyama couldn't even manage to draw his damn roommate.

He was tempted to crumple up the paper and throw it away but no, paper just _had_ to be ridiculously expensive.

Kageyama was about to start with a clean page again when Kuroo spoke up. "That one's really good," He said, pointing to the sketch of Hinata.

Kageyama grimaced. "I don't think so."

"No, seriously. All of your art is top notch," Kuroo said, a weird look in his eye. "Its like... how do I describe it. There's a lot of emotion in them. Even the abstract stuff."

Kageyama felt his face heat up. "... Thanks."

"That must be why you're so popular online," Kuroo said suddenly.

"Sawamura-san and Sugawara-san have more followers than me," Kageyama replied. "I don't care about the amount anyways."

Kuroo laughed suddenly. "Do they still fight over who has more?"

Kageyama frowned. "I thought they were friends."

"Oh, they are. Best friends, in fact. They just don't ever want to admit it," Kuroo said. "Me and Kenma have known them since elementary school, and they've always fought. Its hilarious."

Kageyama found that hard to believe. Kuroo saw the skeptical look on his face, and continued. "No, seriously. They consider themselves rivals. Its gotten more subtle over the years though, I'm pretty sure only me and Kenma know about it."

"Huh."

"Kind of like you and Hinata," Kuroo remarked. "Sawamura and Sugawara even fought over a scholarship to Joshibi."

"That's... weird." Kageyama admitted, feeling some sort of deja vu.

"At least Sawamura and Sugawara aren't rooming together too," Kuroo said, grimacing. "That would be _too_ weird."

Kageyama snorted, agreeing silently.

"Speaking of which, how _is_ rooming with Hinata?" Kuroo asked. "It seems like a lot of work."

Kageyama huffed. "He always loses his key."

"And?"

"And never washes the dishes."

" _And?_ "

"And once he borrowed my paints without asking and used them all up. I made him buy me new ones."

"That sounds like a pain," Kuroo said pityingly. "You like him though, don't you?"

Kageyama frowned. "Of course I do. He's a friend."

" _Just_ a friend?"

Here he hesitated. "... He's my first friend."

"Only a friend though?" Kuroo's voice took on a weird tone.

"Well, yeah." Kageyama said, looking at Kuroo suspiciously. "You think I _like_ him."

"Maybe."

"I don't."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

Kuroo looked confused by his blanket dismissal of the idea, but he soon grinned. "So does that mean that you have a crush on someone else?"

Kageyama's face turned crimson. "N-No. I don't."

"I don't believe you," Kuroo singsonged, a mischievous smile on his face.

Kageyama struggled to maintain his composure. "I-I don't like anyone, okay?" He sputtered, aware of the obvious lie.

"Uh huh. Sure." Kuroo paused for a moment, and his smile started to fade. "You should tell me who it is."

"Why?"

"So I can help you out with them," Kuroo pulled out his phone and frowned. "Sorry, I have to go."

Kageyama looked warily at him, but waved when he left. What was that about?

 

* * *

 

Its been two weeks since Kageyama saw Kuroo, and he still didn't understand why he had acted like that. Maybe Kuroo didn't like talking about romance? Maybe he was sick? Kageyama thought it might be that, considering he hasn't seen him since. Kageyama stopped by Re almost daily, hoping to see Kuroo, but sadly he was nowhere to be found.

Kageyama arrived home after another fruitless day of sketching at the coffee shop, discouraged and generally discontent. Nothing in his life seemed to be going right.

"Oi, Kageyama!"

Speaking of not right...

Kageyama opened the door to the living room and saw Hinata sitting with Sugawara and Daichi. Again. He appeared to be showing them his artwork. Again.

They must have a _lot_ of free time, considering Kageyama's sees them nearly as often as he sees his roommate.

Sugawara waves Kageyama over, and he finds himself crowded around Hinata's sketchbook like the others. Kageyama teetered on the edge of the worn sofa, thankful he had a good sense of balance.

"What do you think?" Hinata asked, an eager grin on his face as he flipped to a page.

Kageyama's seen a lot of Hinata's art. Its a given, considering they live together and share the same class. However, this piece seems to be a step above the rest. He's clearly refined his technique (Kageyama winced, remembering his earlier works) and even got a hang on color theory. Everything was just so... Bright. Color was everywhere, clashing and contrasting in a way that was uniquely Hinata's style.

Kageyama frowns and tries to think of how to phrase what he's about to say. Its not _bad_ at all. However, "Its very... colorful."

Hinata's grin disappears instantly. "I know... I should just scrap it, I can do better."

He can do better? Kageyama frowned even more, and he tried to elaborate. "Its good."

"But its not great! It needs to be a masterpiece!" Hinata exclaimed, poised to rip the drawing out of his sketchbook. "I've _need_ to get a good grade on this project."

"Your grades aren't that bad," Daichi said, in an attempt to soothe him. "Right?"

Hinata gave him a dry look, and Daichi seemed alarmed.

Sugawara, meanwhile, simply smiled and leaned back. He turned to Kageyama, and noticed he was still frowning. "Hinata's drawing isn't that bad."

Kageyama blinked, and realized he was talking to _him._ "It isn't. He's really improved."

Sugawara hummed in agreement. "He has, hasn't he? I remember the first piece he asked me and Daichi to look at... It was certainly something."

Kageyama nodded silently, noticing that Daichi was pointing out something to Hinata, who looked more attentive than he ever did in class. He really thrived under attention and critique, unlike Kageyama.

Sugawara noticed Kageyama's inattentiveness, and poked his shoulder. "Is there something on your mind? You seem distracted."

Why was he so good at reading people? Kageyama thought about deflecting the question, but it might be good to get another perspective. "I think Kuroo-san might be avoiding me."

"When's the last time you saw him?"

"Two weeks ago. We usually see each other once a week, at least."

"Hmm, that _is_ weird." Sugawara frowned, thinking. "Kuroo loves being around people. In fact, I hung out with him yesterday."

Kageyama felt himself grimace. So Kuroo _was_ avoiding him.

Sugawara continued. "In fact, I only think I see him avoid people he li-" he stopped suddenly, and gave Kageyama a weird look.

Daichi, meanwhile, seemed to have noticed them talking. He suddenly nudged Sugawara, and whispered something in his ear. Then, simultaneously, the two of them eyed Kageyama. "How does he usually act around you?" Daichi asked.

Kageyama was confused at the change of topic, and took a moment to speak. "Kuroo-san likes to talk, and doesn't mind if I draw during it. He even points out things he likes in my drawings without being annoying."

After a moment, he added, "Sometimes he'll just stare at me when I draw. I don't think he realizes it."

Sugawara nudged Daichi with his shoulder. "What do you think of him, Kageyama?"

"... Kuroo-san is nice." Kageyama said quietly, and felt his face heat up.

Hinata, meanwhile, realized what was going on. " _He's_ the one you have a crush on!"

Kageyama picked up the nearest object he could find (which was a pillow) and threw it at Hinata. He deflected it with a squawk, and threw it back. "You can't deny it now!"

"I'm going to kill you Hinata!"

Kageyama chased Hinata around the house, face red and fuming. Once he killed his roommate, he decided he would simply crawl in a hole and stay there the rest of his life. There was no way he'd get over this embarrassment. 

 

* * *

 

A week later, Kageyama had decided to ignore the whole situation regarding Kuroo. He was never one to worry about romance, especially romance surrounding himself. Kageyama tried to focus on what he considered more important in life, like school and his art. Unfortunately, those last two had collided in a particularly brutal way, and turned into the hell that was this portrait project.

Kageyama was not a procrastinator by nature. He started assignments as soon as possible, and had them finished days before deadlines. This time, though, he had let the project sneak up on him. It was due at the end of the week, and Kageyama still didn't have a rough draft he liked. He had _several_ drafts, sure, but none of them seemed good enough to follow through with.

In the end, Kageyama ended up at Re, which had become his favorite place to draw over the past few months. Maybe here he could find what his project was missing, like he had with the previous assignment.

Kageyama ordered a drink, sat at his favorite table, and flipped through his multiple drafts with a sigh. He had asked Hinata to pose for him several times, but none of the pictures seemed good enough. He just couldn't capture Hinata's expression correctly. The smile he drew simply looked flat, and didn't capture any of the energy his roommate possessed. No matter how hard Kageyama tried, he just couldn't replicate what he saw in real life. The figures he drew looked more like _mannequins_ than real people.

Hinata, meanwhile, had made enormous headway after his initial hiccup. It turned out that he had mixed up the colors on the initial draft, which is why everything was too bright. He never had trouble capturing the spirit of a picture, unlike Kageyama. Hinata could make a park scene look alive simply from memory... as long as he had the basics down correctly.

Frankly, Kageyama was jealous of Hinata's talent. Kageyama had had the basics hammered into him at a young age, during his very first art class. He couldn't forget them if he _tried._ Hinata, meanwhile, had taken months to learn the basics, and had squeaked by due to a strange combination of beginner's luck and talent.

didn't help that Hinata bragged about his project every opportunity he got. Kageyama _had_ to ace this project, or at least get a better grade than Hinata.

Kageyama stared at the drafts in front of them and wondered if he could combine them into something halfway decent. Maybe something Picasso-esque... No. He couldn't pull that off.

He glanced around the coffee shop suddenly, hoping to see Kuroo coming in. Maybe he could help, or at least Kageyama could ask him why he was avoiding him. If he couldn't focus on art, maybe he could resolve the other thing that had been bothering him. Yet again, no dice.

Kageyama sighed, and was about to resort to portrait 'practice' when someone spoke up. "You haven't been around lately."

Oh. It was Oikawa. Kageyama resisted the urge to sigh again, and replied, "I've been busy."

"With what?"

"School."

"Don't be so stiff, Tobio-can." Oikawa said, sitting in the seat across from him. Kageyama noticed that he was in his school uniform; he must have just got off work. "You look like you're struggling... Why don't you try telling your senpai about it?"

Kageyama thought for a moment, and figured it wouldn't hurt to tell him. "I'm having trouble with a portrait project."

"You don't know how to draw people?'

"Its not that," Kageyama said irritably. "Every time I draw someone it looks fake. I can't capture their essence."

Oikawa hummed in thought. "Are you drawing strangers?"

It was then that Kageyama remembered why he rarely talked to people outside of school about art. Most of them didn't get it, and had no experience in it. "I'm not."

"So you're drawing someone you know," Oikawa, at least, seem genuine about trying to help. "Do you get along with them?"

"... Kind of?" Kageyama admitted after a moment. "We're friends but. Its just not working."

"Hmm. Maybe you should try drawing a different person."

"That's- that's a good idea." Kageyama stared at Oikawa, who smiled brightly. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"You get wrapped up in the tiny problems too much, Tobio-chan. Sometimes you need to step back and see the big picture."

Kageyama couldn't believe Oikawa was right. It wasn't that he _couldn't_ draw Hinata correctly, it was that Hinata was the wrong _person_ to draw. He needed a new subject.

"I need to find someone else now," Kageyama grumbled, shoving the papers into his sketchbook.

"Why not Kuroo-chan?" Oikawa suggested, waving to Kageyama as he left. "That is, if you can draw his awful hair."

Kageyama stopped, and turned to Oikawa. "You're oddly helpful today."

"I'm _always_ this helpful, Tobio-chan." Oikawa said with a scoff, hiding a smile.

Kageyama was nearly out the door when he bumped into someone. They had been running down the street, it seemed, and Kageyama had no idea they were coming into Re. He looked up for a moment, and realized it was Kuroo. "Kuroo-san."

"Hey, Kageyama." Kuroo started, sounding a bit hesitant. "Sorry I haven't been around-"

"-Can I draw you?"

Kuroo blinked. "What?"

 

* * *

 

Kageyama flicked his pencil absentmindedly as he sat in class, eager to hear about the results of the portrait project. He had to explain things to Kuroo a bit before he agreed to pose for him, but everything after that ran smoothly. He didn't even need Kuroo to sit still after the initial rough draft; he was confident he had captured him perfectly.

Kuroo had attempted to give Kageyama space while he drew, but after a while he ended up peering over Kageyama's shoulder anyways. Kageyama didn't mind; rather, he barely noticed Kuroo was there. Usually Kageyama was aware of people no matter how focused he was, but with Kuroo he was comfortable enough to forget about him. Maybe it was because of his obnoxious crush on him, or maybe it was the product of drawing when they sat together in the coffee shop.

Regardless of why, though, he barely noticed when Kuroo said he had to leave. Kageyama walked him out, of course, but his mind was still on his work. He had to hurry up and get the final draft together.

Right now, though, Kageyama sat in class, unaware of whether or not he had passed the assignment. The only way he would know is by getting his grade back, and the teacher seemed to be taking an especially long time to announce those. Kageyama knew he wasn't the only one waiting on pins and needles, why couldn't they just hurry up already?

He saw Hinata fidget a few rows away, and was thankful they didn't sit close together. Hinata was a chronic whisperer in class, and Kageyama wouldn't put up with that for long. He'd end up yelling at Hinata, and they would get detention. This had happened earlier in the school year, and the teacher had been quick to separate them.

Hinata twitched again, and Kageyama if the teacher would call him out on that. As funny as it would be, it wouldn't announce their grades faster.

"-And now, its time to discuss your portrait grades," The teacher said suddenly, and the classroom became completely silent. "Before I hand them out, I'm going to list the names of those whose pieces got selected to be displayed at the National Art Center."

Oh great. Even _more_ waiting. Kageyama felt like he would go gray by the time this class ended.

"Ishiwata Mirei, Ueno Hirotaka, Hinata Shouyou-" Kageyama heard Hinata gasp- "Kayumi Akane, and Kageyama Tobio. Please see me after class about your art display."

Time slowed down for Kageyama, and then sped up all at once. He was simply shocked. He couldn't _believe_ both his and Hinata's piece got chosen. Kageyama wasn't surprised about Hinata's-he had put a lot of work into it, after all- but he didn't expect his to be picked. Kageyama was proud of it, sure, but portraits were not his forte. He knew it, his classmates knew it, and his teachers especially knew it.

Kageyama would have been happy with simply a passing grade.

"Can you _believe_ we got chosen?" Hinata asked as the two walked home. "I mean, I know my art is good, but I didn't expect that! Its like the time I tied with you in that competition, but better!"

"Technically speaking, we still tied." Kageyama pointed out.

"Yeah, but my name got said first so clearly _I_ win."

Kageyama grunted in acknowledgment, oblivious to Hinata slowing his pace. He bumped into him and blinked. "Oi, why are you just standing there?"

"Somethings up," Hinata said, and turned towards Kageyama. "Aren't you happy to be chosen?"

"Of course I am!"

"Then why are you acting so... buh?" Hinata asked.

"Buh?" Kageyama could usually understand the weird sounds Hinata passed off as speaking, but he was lost. "What?"

"You're being weird! Is it because you drew Kuroo-san?" Hinata didn't even wait for him to answer. "That's got to be it!"

"It is not!" Kageyama said, but his red face betrayed him.

"Aww, don't worry so much Kageyama-kun! Kuroo-san's seen it, hasn't he?"

"... He hasn't seen the finished project."

Hinata gave Kageyama a look. and he sighed. Kageyama felt suddenly embarrassed, and smacked Hinata's shoulder in retaliation.

"Why don't you show it to him?" Hinata asked, eyes sparkling. "No, wait. Take him to an exhibit. Make it a date."

"T-There's no way I could do that!"

"Uh huh. That's what you're _going_ to do." Hinata said matter of factly. "Its the perfect idea! You could even tell him you like him."

He then marched ahead, clearly done with the conversation. Kageyama mulled over the idea as they continued walking, and by the time they got to the front door of their apartment he decided. "I'm going to do it."

"Do what?"

"Invite Kuroo-san to the exhibit, dummy."

"Oh!" Hinata gave him a thumbs up. "You can do it!"

 

* * *

 

Kageyama spent the majority of the next Saturday and out of the coffee shop, and he hoped Kuroo would show up. He usually showed up on the weekends, though this day he seemed strangely absent. Kageyama hoped Kuroo wasn't avoiding him again, he really needed to see him. There was only so many coffees Kageyama could order before he had a caffeine overload.

The sun was going down, and Kageyama was about to call it quits when Kuroo finally walked in. He was clad in volleyball sweats and looked utterly exhausted, but he smiled when he saw Kageyama. Kageyama attempted to smile back, and waited for the other to sit down. He felt his body trembling, and decided to blame the coffee instead of his sudden loss of nerve. Kuroo was oblivious to all of this, and he took a long drink from his cup before he looked at Kageyama. He was about to speak when Kageyama decided he couldn't wait any longer, and cut to the chase.

"My project got picked for showcasing."

Kuroo's eyes widened. "The one of me?"

Kageyama nodded. "D-Do you want to go see it some time?"

"Of _course_ I want to go see it," Kuroo said, a bright smile on his face. "When's it open?"

"The exhibit opened a few hours ago..." Kageyama trailed off and watched Kuroo stand up and grab his drink. "You want to go now?"

"Is that a problem?"

Kageyama looked down at his casual clothes, then up at Kuroo's sweats. He thought about suggesting they go another day but-no, it was now or never.

He shook his head, and got up. The moment he did Kuroo grabbed his arm and nearly sped out of the coffee shop. He kept a fast pace, and Kageyama could barely keep up. He hadn't exercised in quite some time, and felt his legs burn almost immediately. Could he even walk this fast when he _played_ volleyball?

After a minute, Kageyama realized he had no idea where they were going. It was soon evident Kuroo didn't either, considering the two suddenly stopped in front of a crossing. "Kuroo-san?"

"Yeah?"

"Uh, the exhibit is at the National Art Center," Kageyama was out of breath, and nearly fell over.

He pointed in the opposite direction they were facing. "Its that way."

"Oh," Kuroo's ears turned red, and he frowned. "You should've told me earlier."

"I didn't get the chance to," Kageyama said between breaths. Was he really that out of shape? "You were walking too fast."

"Sorry," Kuroo said after a second, and waited for Kageyama to catch his breath before they took off again.

The National Art Center was as big and impressive as it had been the first time Kageyama had walked in, and he felt lost simply standing in front of it. The sun was going down, yet the place was bright with lights and activity. Most of the people waiting to get in were dressed nicely... at least, nicer than both Kageyama and Kuroo. There were, at least, a number of people in casual clothes, so Kageyama didn't feel completely out of place. Kuroo's grip on his arm fell to his wrist, and he nearly let go when the crowd surged forward. Kageyama felt Kuroo pull him out of the way of a group of people leaving. Kageyama felt his face heat up, and hoped Kuroo didn't notice.

Kageyama was surprised when Kuroo bought them tickets, but after a quick glance at his wallet he was thankful. He was bad at budgeting, and hadn't been expecting tickets for the place to be so expensive.

"So, where is it?" Kuroo asked.

Kageyama wished he had thought to grab a directory. They were still near the front of the museum, but if he remembered right his teacher had said that their exhibit would be towards the back. At least, he _hoped_ he remembered right.

Kageyama took a moment to adjust his shirt before answering Kuroo. "It should be down this hall, towards the back.

Kuroo hummed, eyes scanning the artwork. It took them a while to worm through the crowd, and Kageyama was thankful that Kuroo still had a hold on his wrist. They surely would have gotten separated otherwise. Kageyama wasn't sure if Kuroo realized where his hand was, but he had bigger things to worry about. The reality of the situation was hitting him fast, and he was having trouble remembering to breathe.

They finally made their way to the student exhibit, and Kageyama spotted his piece almost immediately. "H-here it is."

His picture was at the end, in coordination with the order of names, which meant he still had some time before Kuroo saw it. Kuroo's eyes trailed over the various pieces below the sign, and he laughed. "Shorty got picked too?"

"Ah, yeah." Kageyama looked at Hinata's piece, which made the pictures around it bland in comparison.

It might very well be the most colorful piece in the building, in fact. Kageyama's eyes burned just glancing at it, so he quickly looked away. Hinata's art had a knack for giving him a headache; he wasn't used to so much color.

Maybe that was why Hinata usually asked other people for critique.

"Lets see... Ishiwata, Ueno, Hinata, Kayumi..." Kuroo trailed off as he stared at the portrait of himself. "Kageyama."

"Yes?" he replied, feeling dumb instantly.

Kageyama's picture was a bit simpler in color compared to the others. He had gone for a more washed out look, more focused on the shading than any colors. It had been dusk when Kageyama had sketched Kuroo, so he decided to have the sunset as the background. Kuroo, however, didn't appear to be affected by the lateness in the day. He smiled serenely in the portrait, eyes nearly closed and a soft, peaceful look on his face. Even his chaotic hair appeared tamer, and the ghost of a dimple in his cheek made him all the more attractive. Kageyama knew he had the basic elements down, so he didn't have to worry about them when he drew. Instead he focused on emotion, and looking at now he's sure he pulled it off. He doubted he could do a better job even if he tried.

"... This is amazing," Kuroo said after a second, bringing Kageyama back to reality. "Kageyama, I-Wow. I thought the rough draft was pretty good, but this is. Impressive."

"Thanks," Kageyama mumbled, face red.

He felt warm all over from Kuroo's praise, but Kageyama couldn't afford to get distracted now. He had to muster up his courage.

"I can't believe how much work you put into a picture of me," Kuroo continued, and Kageyama could see his ears turn pink. "You must really like me, huh?"

"I-I do," Kageyama blurted, emotions spilling over. "I really do like you, Kuroo-san."

Kuroo's eyes widened, and his entire face went crimson. "Really?"

"Really. Kuroo-san," Kageyama said, and grabbed his hand (which had fallen from Kageyama's wrist _now,_ of all times.) "W-Would you go out with me?"

Kuroo stared at their joined hands, and then Kageyama's face. He inhaled sharply, and Kageyama suddenly felt lips against his own.

It wasn't a slow or perfect kiss like in the movies. Instead it felt more like a hasty decision, one which would leave the both of them with awkward bruises. Kageyama was pretty sure their teeth knocked together, too.

Kuroo pulled back nearly instantly, but he had an embarrassed smile on his face. "Oops. Uh. Sorry about that."

Kageyama nodded, confused and a bit heartbroken. Did people usually kiss after being rejected, or rejecting someone?

Kuroo realized his folly a moment later, and his grip on Kageyama's hand tightened. "Shit-that's not what I meant. Well, I _am_ sorry about the bad kiss but. Anyways. I'd love to go out with you, Kageyama." Kuroo laughed slightly, and looked sheepish. "I really mean it. I've liked you for a while."

Kageyama's eyes felt moist, and he sniffed a bit. He really needed to get a handle on his emotions. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure," Kuroo looked lost, and he glanced around to see if anyone was looking. Thankfully, it was too crowded for anyone to take notice of them.

Kuroo cupped Kageyama's cheek with his free hand, causing the other to look up. "Here's proof of how sure I am."

Kuroo leaned in slowly, and this was. Wow. This was a _much_ better kiss than the first one. Kageyama felt chapped lips against his own, and even though they pulled back a moment later the tenderness lingered. The last kiss had hurt, but this one healed. Kageyama was tempted to touch his lips, but Kuroo still had a hold on his face. Kuroo stared into his eyes, and he never wanted to look away.

"I really do like you, Tobio."

**Author's Note:**

> Several story notes (in no particular order) for those wondering:  
>   
> 
> 
>   * Joshibi art school is an actual school in Tokyo! Its an all-girls school, however in this universe I changed it to a co-ed.
>   * The coffee shop is called Re because I'm uncreative and love Tokyo Ghoul.
>   * Oikawa goes to Itachiyama in this au, which means he sets for Sakusa. Poor Ushijima.
> 

> 
>   
>   
> Feel free to hit me up on [tumblr](http://transtobio.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/transtobio) if you want to know more about this au!


End file.
